All I want for Christmas
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Un Noël entre House et Cameron. Leur relation va-t-elle prendre un nouveau tournant? OS.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Eh oui, je poste pas mal ces temps-ci (bon je me calme, j'ai juste posté deux histoires si on compte celle-ci...). Faut dire que Noël a été une source d'inspiration énorme pour moi, et j'avais écrit cet OS pour RachelxxHameron (pour qui je tiens à faire de la pub vu que ses fics déchirent grave! xD). C'est elle qui m'a fait shipper ces deux-là, et même après des année, je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux.**

 **C'est quelque chose que vous trouverez peut-être un peu trop nian nian et bons sentiments, mais j'ai tout de même essayé de respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réussi...**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, et une agréable lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas House :'(**

* * *

All I want for Christmas...

Il n'avait pas prévu de cadeau.

Non, il n'offrait pas de cadeaux ! Offrir des cadeaux, c'était pour les hommes faibles, qui étaient éperdument amoureux de femmes, et passaient leurs vies à penser à elles. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, bien sûr ! Elle était juste une jeune femme, avec laquelle il prenait du bon temps… depuis deux ans. Oui, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle le supportait, au travail, ou au lit, bien qu'il eût soupçonné qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à plaindre de ce côté-là.

Allison savait qu'il ne faisait pas de cadeau, qu'il était sarcastique et cruel, qu'il n'était pas attentionné tout le contraire d'elle, en somme. Ils formaient une drôle de pair tous les deux : lui grand, boiteux, assez âgé, avec cet air fatigué, de tout et elle, jeune, avec ses beaux yeux verts brillants d'espoir, son sourire, si compatissant, si naïf, qui attendait tellement de choses de la vie, alors que lui pensait en avoir trop souffert.

Elle lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre, en quelque sorte. De s'en sortir, de faire de nouvelles choses. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne se l'était jamais avoué lui-même, d'ailleurs, car avouer qu'il l'aimait, c'était arrêter de se trouver une excuse pour cacher leur relation, une excuse pour être un parfait abruti avec elle.

L'année précédente, il avait insisté pour qu'ils fêtent Noël séparément. Il se disait qu'elle avait bien des choses à faire sans lui, des moments joyeux à passer avec ses proches, tandis que lui mangerait probablement avec Wilson, comme un vieux couple.

Donc non, il n'avait pas prévu de cadeaux, mais lorsqu'elle était entrée dans son bureau le matin-même, avec un petit paquet dans les mains, il s'était senti coupable.

-Joyeux Noël, avait-elle lancé, quelque peu timidement.

Il avait attrapé le cadeau, sans rien dire, et l'avait posé sur la table.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? avait-elle ensuite demandé, troublée.

-On avait dit pas de cadeau, avait-il grincé de façon désagréable.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était ainsi emporté. Elle avait juste voulu lui faire plaisir, Dieu savait pourquoi. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était toujours le même connard égoïste, et qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lui offrir quelque chose.

-Je sais, mais c'est Noël… s'était-elle défendue.

-C'est Noël ! avait-il tenté de l'imiter en minaudant, de manière peu flatteuse pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? L'idée qu'on puisse te faire un cadeau à Noël te paraît si agaçante que cela ?

-Je t'en prie Allison, je ne suis plus un enfant, je n'ai plus besoin de cadeau ! avait-il ricané avec condescendance.

-Très bien, avait-elle répondu calmement, avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était pour cette raison que, ce soir-là, il réveillonnait seul, avec un verre de whisky, à jouer de la musique déprimante, et à penser à elle. Lorsqu'il décida d'ouvrir son cadeau, il découvrit une photographie d'eux deux, qu'elle avait, il s'en souvenait encore, prise deux mois auparavant en insistant. C'était simple, sans prétention, mais cela témoignait de son affection pour lui. Il lui arrivait encore, certaines nuits alors qu'il dormait blotti à ses côtés, de se demander pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui, alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir tellement mieux. Ce sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit une énième fois, et il déposa le cadre sur la table basse.

Il pensait finir la soirée en se saoulant et en roulant sous la table, mais il n'en fut rien. Aux alentours de minuit, la sonnerie retentit. Il aurait bien envoyé balader l'abruti qui se pointait là ce jour-ci, à cette heure si tardive, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire du sarcasme, donc il ne répondit rien, et attendit que l'intrus parte. Lorsque, cinq minute plus tard, il comprit qu'il ne s'en irait pas, il décida d'aller ouvrir, et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui dévoila la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris à Allison Cameron.

Elle se résolut à ne pas lui répondre, le poussa sur le côté, et entra dans son appartement sans aucune retenue. Nonchalamment, elle prit place dans _son_ fauteuil, et se servit un verre de whisky. Lui, avait regardé la scène improbable d'un œil ahuri, avant de, finalement, s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je pensais que tu réveillonnais chez tes parents, murmura-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle le regarda un instant sans rétorquer, puis soupira :

-Ce que tu peux être idiot, Gregory…

-Je te demande pardon ? s'offensa-t-il.

-Tu es un génie de la médecine, personne n'a besoin de te le dire, mais en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, plus précisément amoureuses, tu es vraiment un nul ! dit-elle, comme frustrée.

-Si c'est si mauvais, pourquoi tu ne pars pas, Allison ? questionna-t-il sans irritation, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Elle bondit de son fauteuil, et agita ses bras de manière absolument ridicule, mais toute aussi adorable, en s'écriant :

-Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne pars pas ?! C'est bien cela ?!

-Allison, qu'est-ce…

-Non, arrête de douter, tout le temps ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ? Cela fait deux ans, Gregory, deux ans ! Et tu me demandes pourquoi je ne pars pas ?! Tu veux m'entendre te le dire, c'est bien ça ?! Très bien, je t'aime, pauvre imbécile !

Profondément choqué, il ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi faire, ou répondre. Il avait envie de lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait à la folie, que même Stacey n'avait pas éveillé en lui de pareils sentiments, qu'elle était la personne la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée, qu'il ne cessait jamais d'être ébloui et surpris par sa personne, mais Gregory House avait toujours préféré les gestes aux paroles, alors il se leva à son tour, saisit la jeune femme par la taille, et la tira contre lui, en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser pressé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis un millénaire. Bientôt, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, et elle passa ses mains sur son dos, le caressant. Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, ils ne desserrèrent pas m'étreinte pour autant, et ils se fixèrent, chacun avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables.

Il était effrayant de réaliser à quel point ce petit bout de femme s'était attaché à lui, le regardant avec émerveillement et crainte, comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. Il caressa délicatement sa joue, et elle se blottit dans ses bras, en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse. C'était pour lui, le moment idéal :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais elle avait très bien entendu, et elle rit, de pure joie, comme une enfant qui découvrait son cadeau de Noël.

Non, il n'avait prévu aucun cadeau… mais cela, n'était-ce pas assez ?

Fin.

* * *

 **Une petite review comme cadeau de Noël? ;-)**


End file.
